<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>it's just a dress by rosesbuckley</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23955139">it's just a dress</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesbuckley/pseuds/rosesbuckley'>rosesbuckley</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Buckley-Diaz family, Christopher Diaz is a Sweetheart, I’m gonna cry, M/M, boys can wear dresses if they want, boys wearing dresses, buddie, if you squint hard enough - Freeform, seriously</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:09:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,797</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23955139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesbuckley/pseuds/rosesbuckley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“What’s gotten you so upset about the costume, bud?” Buck asked, caressing Christopher’s cheek, the one that wasn’t pressed up against him, with the pad of his thumb. </p>
<p>Chris sniffled and Buck wiped his eyes. “They said I-I couldn’t get the one I wanted be-because of what it was.”</p>
<p>“What was it?”</p>
<p>Christopher looked hesitant to reply. It took about a minute but he found the courage and did. </p>
<p>“A dress.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>625</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>it's just a dress</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Dad!” Christopher exclaimed as he came out of the school building. He got to Eddie, seeing that Buck was in the truck as well.</p>
<p>“Bucky!”</p>
<p>“Come on, bud,” Eddie said, opening the truck door. “you can tell us about your day once we get you in here alright?”</p>
<p>“Okay.”</p>
<p>Eddie got Chris settled in the backseat, going around to get into the drivers side.</p>
<p>“So, how was your day, superman?” Buck asked, turning to look at Christopher.</p>
<p>“It was fun! We did a science experiment and shot lava out of a volcano!”</p>
<p>“I sure hope it wasn’t a real volcano.” Buck joked.</p>
<p>“No, silly.” Chris giggled. “Of course it wasn’t real!”</p>
<p>“Well I’m glad.” Eddie smiled.</p>
<p>As they drove back home, Chris continued to talk about his day. He seemed to remember something as he said, “Oh, Dad?”</p>
<p>Eddie looked in his mirror at Chris, humming a response.</p>
<p>“It’s dress up day on Monday, can we go buy a costume?”</p>
<p>Eddie smiled. “I don’t see why not. And since your Abuelo and Abuela are coming over, how about you let them take you Saturday?”</p>
<p>“Yeah!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~~~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Saturday came around and Eddies parents showed up right before he and Buck had to leave for work. They said they were more than welcome to take their grandson to get a costume. They always came by once or twice a week to spend time with Eddie, Buck and Chris. And since both Eddie and Buck had to work today, they decided it would be fun if they took Chris out for the day.</p>
<p>The day itself hadn’t been bad for the 118, it was a pretty chill day and they definitely appreciated it. They were able to relax a bit longer in between calls.</p>
<p>As Eddie and Buck got home that night, they were met with Eddie’s parents asking them how their day was. Eddie then asked if Chris had gotten the costume he wanted.</p>
<p>“Well, he was a bit upset by not being able to get the one he wanted. But you know how they get sometimes, the costume he wanted was just a bit over budget so we decided on a different one.”</p>
<p>Eddie could understand that. He remembers when he, Shannon and Chris were still living in Texas. The two of them were trying to provide for Christoper and sometimes things did go over budget.</p>
<p>But it still didn’t sit right with Eddie. Christopher almost never got upset or complained about not being able to get something because it was “just a little over budget.” Sure he may have once or twice when he was younger but it hasn’t happened at all since then.</p>
<p>While Eddie talked with his parents, Buck decided to go check on Christopher. He opened the door quietly and saw Chris open his eyes.</p>
<p>“Hi, Bucky.”</p>
<p>Buck walked into the room. “Hey, little man. What’re you doing still up?”</p>
<p>He saw Chris shrug his shoulders under the blanket. He did seem upset.</p>
<p>“I know about the whole costume thing, but did you at least get one you liked?”</p>
<p>Chris nodded with a dull expression on his face. Buck took note of that. He walked over to pull the blanket over Chris more and leaned down to kiss him goodnight.</p>
<p>“Bucky?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, bud?”</p>
<p>Chris looked at Buck for a moment before continuing to talk. “I don’t think I’m gonna wear my costume on Monday.”</p>
<p>Buck cocked his head a bit to the side and sat down at the end of the bed. “How come? You seemed so excited about it this afternoon.”</p>
<p>“I just don’t want to anymore.”</p>
<p>Buck noticed how Chris tried to hide the fact that he had tears in his eyes by pulling the blanket up close to his face.</p>
<p>“Baby, come here, there’s obviously something else that’s bothering you.” Buck scooted his way onto the bed and on the other side of Chris.</p>
<p>Christopher immediately turned over to bury his face in Bucks side while Buck rubbed his back.</p>
<p>“What’s gotten you so upset about the costume, bud?” Buck asked, caressing Christopher’s cheek, the one that wasn’t pressed up against him, with the pad of his thumb.</p>
<p>Chris sniffled and Buck wiped his eyes. “They said I-I couldn’t get the one I wanted be-because of what it was.”</p>
<p>“What was it?”</p>
<p>Christopher looked hesitant to reply. It took about a minute but he found the courage and did.</p>
<p>“A dress.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~~~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was almost 30 minutes before Buck had walked out of Chris’s room with grave expression on his face. Eddie was on the couch and it seemed his parents were gone.</p>
<p>“Hey, everything okay?” Eddie asked once he noticed his boyfriend in the room and the look that was on his face.</p>
<p>“No.” Buck said, bitterly.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong?” Eddie slung his arm around Bucks shoulder once he sat on the couch.</p>
<p>“Your parents.”

“My parents? What’d they do?”</p>
<p>“The costume situation with Chris.”</p>
<p>Eddie was confused. “I mean, yeah, I thought it was a bit weird at first, them saying that Chris was upset because it went over budget, which I can understand, but Chris very, <em>very</em> rarely gets upset about those things.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, well, they lied.” Buck said simply.</p>
<p>“What do you mean?”</p>
<p>“Chris told me why they wouldn’t let him get the costume he wanted. Because it was a dress.”</p>
<p>Eddie froze. He was definitely angry. Not at Christopher, God no, he was angry at his parents.</p>
<p>“Why in the hell would they care about something like that? It’s just a dress for Gods sake.”</p>
<p>“I wish I knew the answer to that. Chris also told me the reason he wanted to wear a dress was because some other little boy in his class apparently wanted to wear a dress for dress up day but was too scared to, so Chris said he would wear one with him.”</p>
<p>Eddie felt his heart swell, the warmness in his chest was definitely distracting him from the anger. But he was still angry. His parents had never done anything like before. Sure it took them some time to get use to the fact that Eddie was bisexual and in a relationship with another man, but he never would’ve thought about them doing something like this. Especially to Chris.</p>
<p>Surly they would’ve consulted in Eddie before flat out telling Christopher no to a simple dress costume?</p>
<p>Buck and Eddie wanted to fix this. They came up with a plan and headed to Christopher’s room. They knew he was already asleep, for real this time, so they quietly snuck into the room.</p>
<p>With the dim light coming in the room from the hallway, Eddie was able to find the bag that had the costume in it. He was thankful the receipt was still there.</p>
<p>He went to the kitchen and placed it on the counter before heading to bed with Buck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~~~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next morning Chris seemed like he wasn’t as upset as he was before. Today Carla would be watching Christopher while Buck and Eddie headed to work.</p>
<p>During their shift, Eddie’s parents had called him, asking him to take some photos of Christopher in his costume to send to them. Which Eddie replied, “Of course I will.”</p>
<p>Eddie ended the call, rolling his eyes.</p>
<p>“Damn Diaz, get a glimpse of your brain from rolling your eyes that hard?” Chim joked, making Hen wheeze into her coffee, almost spitting it out.</p>
<p>Eddie glared at him but there was no heat behind it.</p>
<p>“No.” He said. “My parents have pissed me off and they’re definitely not gonna be too happy with what I’m going to do tomorrow.”</p>
<p>“What are you gonna do?” Buck asked.</p>
<p>“They told me to make sure I sent them a photo of Chris in his costume.”</p>
<p>Buck almost smirked, knowing what Eddie meant.</p>
<p>“Costume? But It’s not even close to Halloween.” Chimney questioned.</p>
<p>“It’s for dress up day at Christopher’s school tomorrow.”</p>
<p>“Why are they going to be upset then?” Bobby chimes in.</p>
<p>Eddie then explained to them the whole situation with his parents, the lying about the costume being over budget because the costume Chris wanted was a dress. He also explained what Chris said about why he wanted to wear the dress.</p>
<p>“That kid has a heart of gold.” Bobby said in awe.</p>
<p>“I will never understand why people get so upset by kids, <em>kids</em>, wanting to wear something that’s associated with the opposite sex.” Hen stated.</p>
<p>“I don’t either.” Buck started. “Which is why we’re going to go to the store after our shift, return the costume and get the one Chris wanted in the first place.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~~~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Buck and Eddie had found the dress Chris was talking about. Or at least hope he was talking about. There were only 3 types of dress costumes in the store so it shouldn’t be too hard to pick one. They found one of the princess dresses in Chris’a size and went to pay for it.</p>
<p>They decided to give it to Chris in the morning, obviously, since he was asleep when they got home. Carla had been updated about the situation so when they got home and showed her the costume, she smiled widely before pulling them into a hug and leaving.</p>
<p>The next morning, Eddie went to wake Chris. “Come on, me and Buck have a surprise for you.” Chris smiled widely and got out of his bed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and following his dad into the living room.</p>
<p>Buck was sitting on the couch with a simple blue bag beside him. He smiled before handing over the bag to Christopher.</p>
<p>Eddie sat beside Buck and watched as Chris’s eyes went wide and he gasped as he pulled out the yellow princess dress.</p>
<p>“Thank you!” Chris shouted with glee as he hugged his dad.</p>
<p>“Thank you, dad!”</p>
<p>“You’re welcome, bud.” Eddie kissed the side of Chris’s head.</p>
<p>Chris then hugged his Buck, thanking him as well. “You’re welcome, superman.”</p>
<p>“Can I go put it on?” Chris asked.</p>
<p>“Let’s wait until we eat breakfast so you don’t spill anything on it.” Buck said.</p>
<p>After breakfast, Chris happily went to put on his costume. Eddie made sure to take a couple pictures before sending them to his parents, not caring if they were going to be upset or not. They obviously thought they were going to be receiving pics of Chris in the spider-man costume they had bought him.</p>
<p>When they arrived at school, Buck and Eddie got out with Chris, walking him to the entrance. When they hugged Chris goodbye, they saw Chris walk up to another kid, who they assumed was the one Chris was talking about, also in a dress costume.</p>
<p>Buck and Eddie had grins across their faces as they headed back to the truck.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>